


Good Morning

by synfulxvengeance



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Would that sleeping kink apply for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulxvengeance/pseuds/synfulxvengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth decides to wake Dean up in the best way he could imagine. Anything's better than a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

_Is this a dream?_

Between the images flooding his brain minutes ago, and the sensations coursing through him in the present, he couldn't decide whether it was really happening or not. All he remembered was going out, having a few drinks, and then…well, nothing.

But, fuck, it felt so _real_. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Dean, still only semi-conscious, awoke to a shifting beside him. Blindly reaching next to him, he expected his hand to thump against something solid, but met only blanket. Coming slowly into reality, he could feel the thick comforter over his chest, but couldn't feel the rest of the fabric past that. Hazy eyes glanced down, noticing a lump holding the blanket away from his body. The lump looked oddly human.

Then it hit him. The warmth in between his legs, the soft kisses making their way down his belly, and – _oh fuck_ – the heat of a very familiar hand wrapping around his rapidly hardening cock. Lifting up the blanket, he was met with brown and blond, deep chocolate eyes flashing up to meet his still sleep laden blues.

Quickly coming to full consciousness upon seeing those eyes, Dean quickly threw back the covers, exposing his favorite person in his favorite way. Seth. His beautiful Seth. Hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him, soft tongue darting out to tease at his slit, licking up the beads of pre-cum as they emerged, not missing a single drop.

"Good morning," Seth smirked, lavishing Dean's cock with soft kisses and long licks, parting his full lips to accommodate the tip, squeezing slightly tighter as his hand glided up, tasting more of the delicious substance flowing out. His greeting was met with a soft grunt and fingers twisting into his dual-toned tresses, encouraging him to take more into his mouth.

Using the motion to spur him further, Seth hollowed his cheeks in, bringing more saliva into his mouth, using the extra lubricant to coax Dean's cock further inside, a subdued moan escaping him when he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed reflexively around the welcomed intrusion, Dean's hips bucking from the mattress. Seth's hand held firmly onto his slim hip, holding him down.

A string of curses fled Dean's mouth, fingers flexing in the strands of Seth's hair, attempting to push him down further. Seth quickly caught on to the hint, relaxing his throat and taking in Dean's cock all the way, his nose meeting the recently shaved skin, holding his position at Dean's whim. "Fuck, Seth, just like that," Dean whispered out. He felt the pressure on his scalp, Dean wanting him to hold him completely as long as he could.

His throat began to convulse, his fingers tapping against Dean's hip to let him know he needed to breathe. Dean relaxed his grip, Seth releasing his cock with a noisy pop, panting onto the moist flesh. His hand once again wrapped around Dean, quickly stroking him as he caught his breath. Dean was surprisingly patient, especially when it came to Seth, giving him the time he needed, reveling in his simple touching.

Taking one large breath to regulate his breathing, Seth quickly returned Dean's cock into his mouth, working to subdue what little was left of his gag reflex, creating a beautiful suction and warmth that was rapidly bringing Dean to oblivion. His soft brown eyes looked up to the fire burning in Dean's, never breaking that intense gaze as he slid his mouth up and down, feeling Dean twitch against his tongue.

"Fuck, Seth…so fucking good…oh fuck, I'm…"

The hand wrapped in Seth's hair tightened its grip, Dean's moans flowing freely, mixed with words of encouragement and Seth's name rolling off his tongue. Relaxing as much as he could, Seth sunk down, taking in all of Dean, feeling the warm liquid hit the back of his throat, swallowing what was given and using his hand to coax out the rest, wanting every drop.

Feeling that Dean was finished, Seth released his softening member as the death grip in his hair was relaxed, wriggling his way up to meet Dean. Their faces met, Seth initiating the first kiss of the day. Dean's tongue found its way into Seth's mouth, loving Seth's taste mixed with a hint of his own.

Seth broke the embrace of their lips, reaching over to grab at the blankets, pulling them over both of them, resting his head against Dean's chest. Dean wrapped an arm around his body, securing him in place, his hand once again finding itself in Seth's hair, gently playing with the strands.

"I figured this would be better than a hangover," Seth muttered against Dean's skin, reaching out for his other hand and entwining their fingers. Dean chuckled, placing a soft kiss to the top of Seth's head, eyes closing in an attempt to sleep just a bit more.

"Always better, baby boy," Dean commented, quickly falling back into his dreams. Whether reality or imagination, Seth was always there, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut. Be gentle.


End file.
